


Stay With Me

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [17]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Stay With Me

**Stay With Me**

**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity

**Rating:** PG (Major character death)

**Word Count:** 498

 

**Oliver**

The last thing Oliver Queen felt was the pain in his chest and falling. The last thought he had was Felicity.

_Their last kiss...._

It was the same pain that he woke to as he was being moved on a stretcher. He was still breathing. Still alive. How was it possible?

_"Stay with me...."_

He could hear her voice but he knew she wasn't really there. He reached out for her. He wanted more than anything to be with her as the blackness overtook him.

_"Oliver! Stay with me...."_

Oliver's eyes flickered open again. He was somewhere warm and there were voices in the deep shadows of the room. Her voice wasn't one of them.

_"Oliver! Please!"_

He tried to move and the pain roared through him. He gasped for breath and was rewarded with more pain. He remembered the wound's placement and took the next breath with more care. He faded again.

_"Oliver! Don't leave me. Stay! Fight!"_

This time, he knew he had to fight. He had to stay with her even if she wasn't right here with him. Didn't he always do what she told him?

_"Come home...."_

It was in that moment that he realized that there was no choice to make. He had to fight. He had to survive. He had to come home. He had to do what she told him to because he always did.

_"Felicity....soon." He whispered._

 

**Felicity**

Both Roy and John had offered to stay with her but she wanted to be alone. She needed to cry and she couldn’t do it with them there.

_Oliver was gone._

All she wanted was to rid her mind of that damn bloody sword. Malcolm Merlyn and his sick smirk danced behind her eyelids. This was all his fault. But Oliver had to be a hero.

_Heroes die._

She lay in bed curled up in a ball. She had cried herself out for now. She knew she would cry for him forever. Oliver will be the one she'll never get over. Her heart was broken, more like shattered. It would never be the same again.

_She was alone._

Felicity knew this life had a high cost. It had taken her friend. She had seen what it had done to Sara. It had now claimed Oliver. She expected it would claim them all eventually. Death has a way of doing that.

_“Felicity!”_

She sat up in bed and looked around. It was his voice but she knew it couldn't be. Malcolm Merlyn said he was dead. Then she remembered that Malcolm Merlyn also lies.

_“Felicity, I'm alive.”_

Felicity shook her head. She was exhausted and dehydrated. She must be hallucinating. That's what it was. Or was it?

_“I love you, Felicity.”_

A strange feeling came over her. It was warm and it filled her with hope. It was almost as if she could feel how much he loved her. It was if she knew he was still alive.

_“Oliver?” She called out._


End file.
